


I write

by lilithaxaraswriting



Category: No Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithaxaraswriting/pseuds/lilithaxaraswriting
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I write

I write.  
My emotions can't be expressed aloud for fear of hurting those around me with the barbed wire voice I use to speak  
So I write, but my pencil is broken.

I draw  
My memories haunt me but I dont dare keep them locked away in my mind so I put them to paper in hopes that they will stop flashing at me  
So I draw, but my paint is taken from me.

I sing  
My opinions dont matter when all I am is a collection of thoughts that should never have existed in the first place that are begging to be heard  
So I sing, but my voice is silenced.

I dance  
My motions are not my own as I'm drawn by strings like a puppet across the stage that is my life  
So I dance, but I am forced to stand still

I create  
My soul is a bundle of light just begging to be set free from the cage that is the society that traps me in my past  
So I create, but I am told it is wrong

I scream.  
I scream at those who tell me not to write, for my story is one they need to hear.  
I scream at those who tell me not to draw, for my image is one they need to see.  
I scream at those who tell me not to sing, for my voice will not be silenced by their fear.  
I scream at those who tell me not to dance, for I am not a soldier standing in line.  
I scream at those who tell me not to create, for my creations can change the world I hate.  
I scream like I have never screamed before because my voice will no longer be silenced by your judgemental stares and cruel words.  
My dreams will not be shattered by those whose dreams were once reachable.  
I will not stop fighting with every claw,  
Tooth,  
And nail...

So I write.


End file.
